Undercover
by chickeebaybee
Summary: Find out what happens when Mark and Princess are sent to a ski resort on an undercover mission ...posing as newlyweds!
1. Chapter 1

Princess was walking down a long rose petal-covered aisle in a long white gown. As she approached the altar, she gazed longingly into his sparkling blue eyes...

Suddenly, a faint, annoying chirping sound interrupted a beautiful dream. _Just five more minutes, _she thought,_ it's so cold outside, and this bed is so cozy and warm..._She reached over and threw the alarm clock against the wall. Only, the aggravating sound didn't stop.

She bolted upright, realizing it was her communicator..."This is Princess..."

"Princess, sorry this call had to come so early in the morning, but the Chief wants to see us."

"It's ok, Mark, I was about to get up anyway...I'll go wake up Keyop..."

She smiled wistfully, she was happy to wake up to the voice of her beloved commander.

"That's not necessary, Princess, the chief asked for the two of us...alone."

The sound of those words sent shivers up her spine..._alone? _"10-4, Commander, I'll meet you there..."

Now she was feeling quite awake. She scurried to get dressed, left a note for Keyop, and headed out for her bike. She noticed her feet were unusually cold as she stepped outside.

"Oh...my shoes!" She exclaimed, turning back to go into the house," I'll be needing those..."

She was glad no one was around to see her little "faux pas."

As she arrived, she had many thoughts racing around in her head._ Has the chief noticed the flirting that goes on between us? Or did he find out that we send secret messages to each other on our communicators? I hope this isn't a reprimand session..._

Warily, she edged into the room where the chief was standing. Mark was sitting directly in front of him on the couch. She noticed Mark looked a little sheepish. _Maybe he's wondering if we're here to hear about fraternization, too._

She sat down near Mark, making sure to keep her distance. She didn't want to appear too "friendly" with him.

"What's up, Chief?" Mark sat back and crossed his legs.

"It appears that Spectra is on the move again...this time they are making threats against government officials. And they seem to have a particular political family in mind to assassinate." The Chief shuffled through some papers and brought out two photographs.

"These two young people are Oren and Diane. They are the children of two of our top government officials. Our intelligence points to them as Spectra's next target. They will be getting married this weekend, and plan on going to a popular ski resort for their honeymoon."

Mark uncrossed his legs and leaned forward," So what do you want us to do, Chief?"

Princess listened intently as she picked up and examined the photos.

"I'd like for you to pose as a newlywed couple and go to the Wintergreen Ski Resort to blend in and research your surroundings. We believe they may try to attack during the couple's honeymoon. We need to make every effort to keep them safe, if they fall into Spectra's hands, who knows what will happen."

Princess fumbled and dropped the pictures..._Did I hear him correctly? Newlyweds?_

Marks eyes widened. He glanced over at Princess with a questioning look. She shrugged her shoulders back at him." What about the wedding, chief? That seems like the ideal time for Spectra to strike."

"That's a job for the rest of the team," the chief continued," We'll be gathering more intelligence here while you two are working undercover at the ski resort."

"Sooooooo, you want us to blend in, like skiing, snowboarding, and going out to eat?" Princess tried to hide her excitement, "Does this mean we get to use your credit card?"

"Yes, Princess, but don't go crazy with it, just use it for the essentials." The chief's eyes narrowed. He took off his glasses and rubbed between his eyes. This was dangerous. There's no telling what the swan would think was essential.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Princess silently walked together toward their vehicles. _This is too good to be true...am I dreaming again?_

As they approached his plane, he turned toward her and spoke. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the dust on the ground.

Mark interrupted her "dream" yet again.

"So, how do you feel about this mission? Are you ...comfortable with it?"

Princess sat down on her motorcycle and watched his feet. "I am... if you are...Why do you ask? Are you uncomfortable with it?"

"Oh, nooooo, that's not it at all...I just wanted to make sure you were ok..."

"That's sweet, Mark, but I'm a big girl and I can handle the job...We just have to be really good actors, right?" She continued to avoid looking at him.

"Yeah, right, actors..."Mark looked like he was going to be sick. He was one big ball of nerves.

"Go and get your bags packed, and I'll come pick you up to go to the airport."

"Sure, commander," she replied,"Oh, I guess I shouldn't call you that from here on out..." She smiled nervously at him and started her engine. _Now, to figure out what to pack...it is my honeymoon after all. _She giggled to herself.

Mark entered the Snack and sat at the bar. Keyop was grumbling while wiping the dishes.

"Would it be too much trouble to ask for a muffin and some coffee?"

Keyop scowled..." Where's your money?" he asked.

"Here...put it on my card..." Mark grinned as he handed over the Chief's card.

"How'd you get that?" Keyop suddenly looked impressed. He grabbed the card and scanned it through the cash register. Then he poured a cup of coffee and grabbed a muffin and handed them to Mark.

"We're using it on our next mission..."Mark's voice was muffled; he was talking with his mouth full of muffin crumbs.

"Really? What are we buying?" Keyop had visions of new comic books, cds, and video games.

"You're not buying anything, squirt," Mark reached over the bar and rubbed the swallows head, making more of his messy hair stand straight up." Princess and I are going undercover."

"Undercover? You mean spies? Man, you two get all the good jobs...Where are you going?"

"To a ski resort...we're posing as a married couple." Mark flinched, that last part slipped out. He knew Keyop wouldn't let _that_ go...

Just then, Princess appeared with an extremely overstuffed suitcase. She proclaimed innocently,"Well, you never know what you'll need..."

"Hey, Prin, are you excited? You finally get to marry your dream boy..."He made kissy noises and pretended to swoon...

Princess reached over the bar and slugged him. "That's enough out of you, little boy, get back to drying those dishes! Jill will be here soon. She's gonna stay with you while I'm gone."

"Aw, Prin, I can handle it by myself!" Picking up the dishrag, he looked disgusted as his attention turned back to the dishes.

"C'mon, let's go!" She beamed at Mark.

He picked up her bag, and groaned." Did you have to bring everything you own?"


	3. Chapter 3

They both peered out the window as the rode in the taxi toward the airport.

Princess gasped, making the taxi driver swerve onto the median.

"You almost made me crash, young lady, are you all right?" The driver turned his head to gaze at her in his rearview mirror.

"I'm sorry..." She replied. Then she lowered her head to whisper to Mark.

"Oh, Mark, there's the mall, do you mind if we make one quick stop? I need to get something for the trip."

"Yeah, I guess...we do have a few hours before takeoff...is it essential?" He smirked.

"Oh yes, it's _extremely _essential..." She tried to look serious, but it just didn't come across that way.

"Sir, would you make a stop by the Mall, please? My ' wife' has something she needs to get..."

Princess stifled a giggle.

The driver pulled up to the mall." It's _your _money..." He parked and pulled out a newspaper.

Mark and Princess got out of the car.

Princess grabbed him by the hand." C'mon, cupcake, let's go shopping!" She giggled as she pulled him into the mall.

"Ooooohhhhhh, nooooo, _cupcake_ will wait for you in the food court, no shopping for me!"

"Oh, alright, I'll only be a few minutes..." She skipped off, with a certain credit card burning a hole in her hands...

She made her way to a lingerie store. "Frederick's of Hollywood," she read aloud, "Hmmmm, this looks like the place." Princess chose several skimpy nightgowns to try on. After narrowing down her choices in the dressing room, she bought an assortment of lingerie and other goodies to bring on the trip. _If this doesn't get his attention, nothing will..._she thought. She was having so much fun, she almost forgot she had a plane to catch!

She rushed back to find Mark in the food court. Her eyes narrowed at the picture before her. Mark was surrounded by three women, who were being annoyingly flirtatious with him. _Good thing we're undercover.._.she chuckled to herself._ I have the perfect remedy for this..._ Princess swaggered up to the group, making sure the girls could read the "Frederick's of Hollywood" on her shopping bag. Mark's eyes widened as she approached.

"Hi, cupcake, did you make some new friends while I was gone? I'm Princess...Mark's _wife..._" She introduced herself, placing her hand on Mark's shoulder, eager to claim her prize.

The girls got up and left rather quickly. Princess looked down at Mark.

"Was it something I said?" She batted her eyelashes innocently.

Mark chuckled." Ahhh...we were just talking; they said I looked lonely. Let's go, pumpkin, the ski resort awaits..." He had a knack for being caught in awkward situations.

The couple walked arm in arm back to the taxi.

The driver was asleep with the newspaper over his face. Mark knocked on the window, almost giving the man a heart attack.

"Don't scare me like that!" The driver complained as he opened the door." To the airport _now_?"

"Yeah, the shopping escapade is over... let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

The plane ride proved uneventful, both Mark and Princess were lulled to sleep by the gentle rumbling of the jet. Princess dozed peacefully, resting her head on Mark's shoulder. Waking up during the bumpy landing, she realized she had a pulled muscle in her neck.

"Ow!" she remarked, rubbing her neck with one hand.

"Would you like me to rub it for you, pumpkin?" Mark gave a smirky grin.

"Please...cupcake?" She twisted in the seat, so that her back was facing him, and pulled her hair off to one side. Mark began massaging her neck.

"Ohhh...that feels gooood..." she moaned, not realizing where she was. She and Mark didn't notice the other passengers were making their way off of the plane.

An extremely annoyed bald guy was passing by them in the aisle. "Get a room, will ya?" He commented.

Mark and Princess blushed. Then, Princess remembered they had a "job" to do, and put more of her "acting" skills to work. "He's just jealous because he doesn't have your gorgeous head of hair..." Princess ran her fingers through his hair; she had always wanted to do that. She could see him melting right in front of her.

"We're pretty convincing as newlyweds, don'tcha think?" Still playing along, Mark got up and scooted into the aisle.

"Great acting, Mark..." Princess whispered and winked as she stepped in front of him to get off of the plane.

_Who said I was acting? _Mark watched his lovely comrade walking in front of him. _And why does this have to be so tempting? I'll just have to keep reminding myself…we're on a mission, we're on a mission…Damn, she looks good from behind…_

They arrived at the Wintergreen resort and approached the front desk.

"We're the...Andersons...I believe we have a reservation?"

The woman at the front desk gazed at the computer. "Oh, yes sir...Mark and Princess Anderson?"

"Let me get you logged in, and Sam will take your bags."

"Sam... Sam!" She called into the back room, and an old gentleman came out with a dolly to carry their luggage." Take Mr. and Mrs., Anderson to cabin # 3." Here she paused and looked at her two customers and winked. "We call it the 'Love Bird' Suite."

Princess cupped her hand over her mouth and shook with laughter." How appropriate..."she added. Mark grabbed her by the hand, pulling her away from the front desk and trying to stifle his own laughter.

When they arrived, they could see why it was for "Love Birds." There were intricate carvings of birds carved on a plaque just above the door. Their eyes widened as they surveyed the room. _Oh, this is going to be just perfect..._Princess thought.

_Oh crap…this is gonna be more difficult than I thought…the toughest mission yet…sleep in the same room with Princess, and keep my professional distance? This is just too cruel…_Mark fumbled with the suitcases, and walked around, examining the features of his new "home away from home."

It had a heart shaped bed, with a fireplace across from it, and a jacuzzi.

Mark felt more than a little embarrassed as he handed Sam the tip.

"Enjoy your stay..."Sam gave a slight smile a he took the money and left.

"Don't worry, we will..."Princess winked and waved to Sam as he walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Princess sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Both of them felt uneasy around each other when they weren't "playing their parts". Mark had started a fire soon after they settled into the cabin, and he was stoking the flames.

"This is cozy..."She spoke softly and tilted her head at Mark, who stood up, thrust his hands in his pockets and began pacing nervously.

"You did notice...there's...only one bed?" She added with a smirk.

He stopped by the windowand grinned a boyish grin. "Yeah, and a heart- shaped one, at that..." He gazed out and noticed light snow beginning to fall. "Don't worry, Prin, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Oh, I wasn't worried, Mark, I just was wondering...how we were going to deal with the situation, that's all." She felt a hot wave of embarrassment rush into her face. She shifted her position on the couch nervously.

"So, command...uh, Mark, what should we do now?" Princess eyed him expectantly.

"Well, the chief wanted us to blend in, so...we go skiing." He turned and looked at the pretty brunette still perched on the couch. _It's so hard to hold my feelings back; she looks so beautiful by the firelight…_

"Great idea!" Relieved,she bounded off of the couch and grabbed her skis. Mark closed the fireplace insert door, to keep the fire enclosed while they were out.

Then, they both proceeded to bundle up and head out to the ski slopes.

"C'mon, Mark, race you to the bottom!" Princess was like a child again, in her pink snow suit, gliding gracefully down the slopes with a satisfied grin on her face. She seemed to enjoy this as much as water-skiing.

They both raced down the crystalline slopes several times together, laughing and flirting along the way. They hardly noticed the snow was beginning to fall a little heavier.

Mark enjoyed seeing her so happy. He thought about what a difficult childhood she had. Really, none of them had enjoyed a normal childhood. For once, he let down his guard, relaxed, and enjoyed himself.

Suddenly, he realized he had become a bit too relaxed. His eyebrows knit together in guilt. _What am I doing? _He thought, _I'm supposed to be on a mission…_

Princess interrupted his thoughts. "I'm getting hungry…how about getting a bite to eat at the restaurant at the top of the mountain?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, sounds good…" She noticed Mark slipping back into "uptight eagle" mode again. _He's so much fun when he relaxes, and it's so rare to see him relaxed…_Her eyebrows knit together in response. "Are you okay, Mark?"

"Of course…C'mon, let's get going…" He managed another boyish grin as he put his arm around her to escort her to the ski lift. _It's just too quiet…I'm getting another one of those weird premonitions again…Why do I feel like something is about to happen?_

They sat down in a corner booth by the window and watched the snowflakes coming down in heavy bursts. It was beautiful.

"You know, I really should contact the chief, and find out what the others are up to. I almost forgot…" Mark looked ashamed of himself for forgetting his duties. It was so unlike him.

"You should probably use your cell phone…we don't want to draw attention to ourselves…" Princess always paid attention to details; she was pretty handy to have around in a tight spot.

"Yeah, right…" He played it off like he knew better than to use his communicator in such a public place. He smirked as he pulled out a small, razor-thin cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Chief, how's everything going?" He was speaking too loudly into the phone. Other customers turned and glared at him. Princess shushed him and motioned for him to go out into the hallway. He complied with everyone's wishes, lowered his voice and headed for the hall.

"It's going as planned…" Anderson responded," Jason, Tiny and Keyop are positioned in the ceremony and reception so that they can keep an eye on the bride and groom. Jason is an usher, Keyop is assisting the photographer, and Tiny is working with the caterer."

"Do you know how dangerous that is, Chief?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tiny? And a caterer? Make sure he has had plenty to eat before he goes!"

Anderson chuckled…"Any activity around there, yet?"

"Nothing except skiing, we're just blending in…it's pretty quiet here…"

"Well, enjoy the peace and quiet, but don't forget why you're there. Oren and Diane are scheduled to check in around midnight tomorrow night."

"10-4, Chief."

"Oh, and Mark…one more thing…"

"Keep a watchful eye on Princess and the credit card; you know how she can be…"

"Yes, I know…" Mark chuckled at the chief's last comment.

He hung up the phone and joined Princess at the table. Their food had arrived.

"So, how's it going? Is Keyop ok?" She was always worried about the little guy.

"Yeah, he's fine. They're going to the wedding tomorrow. Jason is an usher, Keyop is a photographer's assistant, and Tiny…get this… working with the caterer!"

She giggled. "Oh that's a disaster waiting to happen!"

He picked up his fork. "Yeah, that's what I said!"


	6. Chapter 6

Toward the end of the meal, the Eagle's eyes glazed over as he began to speak. She could tell his mind was back on the mission. _Uh, oh…fun's over, back to business…_she thought.

"We need to do some poking around this evening, to see if we can find anything suspicious."

"Poking? What do you mean?"

She burst out laughing; her mind was in the gutter.

"Real funny, _pumpkin," _He gave a sarcastic look. "Seriously, though, we need to make sure this place is secure before Oren and Diane get here."

The swan's facial expression suddenly hardened. "You're right…you know, I noticed that there were several deserted cross- country trails going into the woods nearby. Do you think we should check them out?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be as good a place as any to start," He quickly picked up a pen to sign the credit card bill. "We'd better get started."

The snow was extremely heavy now, and the slopes were silent except for an intermittent howling wind. The blankets of snow were billowing and making huge drifts all around. The cold was biting at their cheeks and noses as they struggled to explore the abandoned trails. Although they were staying close together, they could barely hear each other through the wind.

"Be careful, Princess, this is extremely dangerous…"Mark's voice was muffled. _This is crazy, _He thought,_ It's gotta be too cold even for Zoltar…_

They continued on, looking for any sign of Spectra.

_I wish we were back in our little cabin, with the fireplace roaring…maybe I could try out one of my new purchases…_Princess hoped Mark would mention giving in to the storm for now.

"I just don't see anything…maybe we should wait until this storm blows over…" She tried yelling, but her voice was stifled by the storm; Mark tried to read her lips.

Suddenly, a thundering rumble came from above them. He looked up and reacted quickly, trying to protect Princess by pushing her out of the way.

"Avalanche!" He yelled. It was too late. Both Mark and Princess were swallowed up by the frozen, white waves.

At the bottom of the mountain, all was silent.

Soon after it was over, the silence was broken with the sound of sputtering and coughing. Mark dug his way out of the snow. _So that's why these trails are deserted._

As the shock wore off, he realized he hadn't seen or heard Princess…_Princess! Princess! Please let her be alive…_

He searched frantically until he saw a dainty arm with a familiar wrist activator poking up through the snow. He worked doggedly to uncover her. When he finally uncovered her face, he noticed that she wasn't breathing.

He immediately began CPR on her. As he tried to breathe life back into her, his mind was teaming with regret. _I shouldn't have gone along with her suggestion, we should've waited the storm out…C'mon, Prin , please, just breathe…_his mind rambled on as he continued compressing her chest…_ there were so many things I wanted to say to you…just give me another chance…I promise, I'll make it right this time…I know I've failed you in so many ways…_

Finally, he heard a faint gasp of air…_At last…I've got to get her to shelter…_

He lifted her in his arms and stumbled through the blinding storm. Not too far away stood one of the empty cabins, half buried in the avalanche. He was able to uncover to door enough to open it and get through.

Once inside, Mark tried to call for help on his communicator, but he guessed the avalanche and/or the storm broke up the transmission. He reached for his cell phone, but it was missing. _Must have been lost out there somewhere…We'll just have to make it until morning._

It was dark and a layer of cold hovered over everything inside the cabin. The electricity had been knocked out by the avalanche. This cabin was a little more rustic than the cabin they had been staying in. It, too, had a fireplace, but no Jacuzzi or heart- shaped bed. The discussion about "where they would sleep tonight" replayed through his mind. This wasn't the way things were supposed to work out, at all…

He carefully laid his weak teammate on the bed and covered her gently. She was still unconscious, battered, and bruised, but breathing softly. Mark ignored his own bumps and bruises, and set about to warm the place.

He noticed that there were a few of those long- burning, chemical treated fire logs by the fireplace. _At least these will keep us warm through the night..._he thought as he searched for matches.

After starting a fire, he sat on the edge of the bed and held Princess' hand. "I hope you'll forgive me," he said to the sleeping Swan, "I've been such a fool. Life is short and you've helped me to see that it's not all about duty, but it's about making memories and giving to those we love."

His eyes glistened with tears as he continued. "I almost lost you tonight; I almost missed the chance to tell you how much you mean to me…I…love you." He turned away and watched the flames flickering in the fireplace.

"I love you, too…"she whispered groggily.

"You're awake! How do you feel? Are you ok?" he leaned down and hugged her tenderly.

"I'm still taking inventory," she managed a weak smile and tried to sit up.

"Ummm…how much did you just hear?" Mark's gaze slid to the floor. Now it was time to live up to his promises.

"All of it." Her grin widened. "Did you mean what you said?"

His eyes rose to meet hers."All of it." he repeated her words with a sincere gaze into her emerald eyes. Then, the eagle finally caressed her face with his hands, and leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Undercover- part 7**

It was like she had always dreamed it would be. The heat between them began to rise as Mark released his lips from hers and began seductively kissing along her jaw and making his way to her neck. She purred in ecstasy as the moment intensified. Her hands snaked their way under Mark's shirt and lightly traced delicate lines of goose bumps along his back. Both of them shivered with delight as they engaged in what seemed like minutes, but was actually hours, of delicious foreplay.

Exhausted from their snowy ordeal, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Princess' head lay on Mark's chest, with his arms encircling her. They slept soundly by the warm fire as the storm roared on outside.

(_The next morning at Center Neptune_)

"Why do we have to baby-sit at a stupid, wedding, Chief?" Jason scowled in disgust.

Keyop crossed his arms as he chimed in. "Yeah, Mark and Princess get to ski. No fair!"

"Hey, I'm not complainin'…there'll be plenty of goodies where I'm going, and someone has to make sure they taste ok for the wedding guests…" Tiny gave a huge grin.

"You know what our mission is, we must protect Oren and Diane, they are a primary Spectra target, and we believe Spectra is about to strike. Move out team…" Anderson pointed toward the door as three shadows flashed out the door, "…and good luck…" he finished his statement and picked up the phone.

Anderson was beginning to worry that he hadn't heard from Mark or Princess this morning. _It's not like them to ignore my calls_. He had tried to communicate with them via their wristbands, but the signal had been blocked.

Now he was calling for the third time, and getting Mark's voice mail. He opted not to leave a redundant message this time. He had already left two. _They had better not be forgetting their mission; they are still two young people, after all…_ He took off his glasses and rubbed between his eyes.

Meanwhile, at the wedding, the guests began to pour in. Jason eyed each one critically as he ushered them to their seats. He overheard one little old lady speaking to another in the crowd.

"He's not very friendly is he?" One of the ladies whispered.

"No, I wonder how he's connected with the bride and groom?" The other one replied.

He had to give a little smirk at this. _Little do they know the danger they might be in,_ _those little old ladies don't realize the Condor is on patrol today._

Keyop was whisked from location to location, following the photographer, and carrying extra equipment. _Man, this is getting heavy! If I had wanted to work today, I could've worked at the diner. At least Prin's friend Jill pays me minimum wage. What bad luck!_

Tiny helped the caterer make the finishing touches at the reception. He sampled several items... when no one was looking. He then rode over to the ceremony, to watch with Jason and Keyop.

The ceremony began without a hitch, and Diane looked lovely. She glowed as she proceeded down the aisle. Several heads of state and government officials were present in the audience.

Then the words were spoken that made the hairs on the back of Jason's neck stand on end. He suddenly felt like something was out of place." Does any man have a reason why this man and woman should not be wed?"

"We do!" Suddenly, several blackbird ninjas ripped their disguises off, revealing themselves.

"Damn!" Jason mentally cursed himself for not noticing anything suspicious. Jason, Keyop and Tiny jumped up, slipped out, and ran into the hallway, transmuting quickly into birdstyle. "We've got to prevent them from escaping! Keyop, run around and take the front exit, Tiny stay here in the back. I'm going straight up the middle."

"Nobody move…or the precious little wedding couple gets hurt! Two blackbirds were holding knives to the couples' throats. The others were pointing guns at the audience. "Tell me what you want, and I'll do it!" Diane's father was panicking. Her mother had fainted.

Then, a drill like mecha crashed through the ceiling. The tip opened up to allow the ninjas to enter it. All except for the two with Oren and Diane leaped straight up into the ship. Keyop and Tiny leaped into the mecha after them.

Jason, however, went to save Oren and Diane. He flung himself into the air, tossing two feather darts quickly as he flipped. They each landed on their marks, deep into each of the kidnappers' throats. The ninjas slunk to the ground.

Next, Jason ran outside, calling after Keyop and Tiny on their wrist communicators.

"Tiny, it's Jason, Oren and Diane are safe. What are you two doing up there?"

He could still see the mecha hovering in the distance. "Keyop's leaving a little present for them; they didn't see us following them. Come and pick us up quick or we'll end up as just a pile of feathers! Keyop says we've got ten minutes. We'll try to stay out of sight until you get here. Hurry!"

"I'll be there, Tiny…." Jason jumped into his car and sped off towards the Phoenix.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, I think this might be all folks, except for fixing it and tweaking some more…

Undercover- part 8

_So, the wedding was the target after all, I really had suspected the honeymoon to be more of a target…_The Chief rubbed his chin thoughtfully upon hearing Jason's report.

"I'm glad you're all okay. Oren and Diane are postponing their wedding and honeymoon. The wedding date and location will be top secret and will most likely be 'toned down' a bit to avoid any unwanted guests. You three did a hell of a job out there, considering you were down two members."

"Yeah, where are Mark and Prin, anyway? We should've heard from them by now." Jason leaned up against the doorway and eyed his communicator.

"I know. There's been a huge snowstorm in the Wintergreen Resort vicinity." Anderson leaned forward in his desk. "I haven't heard from them since it started. Their communicators have been blocked, and I only get Mark's voice mail when I try his cell phone."

"Can we trace it?" Keyop suggested.

"Exactly what I had in mind, Keyop, I have the coordinates of his cell phone for you. I'd like for you three to take the Phoenix to that area and search for them."

"What are we waiting for?" Jason motioned for the others to follow. "Let's go!"

Mark and Princess reveled in their time alone, but were eager to get out and complete their mission.

"Oren and Diane will be arriving tonight, and we're stuck in this abandoned cabin on the side of a mountain in the middle of nowhere!" Frustrated, the Eagle punched at the cabin wall.

"Don't worry, Mark, the storm is bound to end soon, and Oren and Diane's plane will be delayed or even cancelled in this weather." She stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders in an effort to comfort him.

By late afternoon, they were feeling a bit weak and tired. "I hope the others are ok…I hate being out of contact during a mission…they might need us…and we're of no use to them here…" He sat down on the couch contemplating his next move. Princess sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

The Phoenix landed in a smooth snowy field. The three birds exited through the top bubble.

"Leave no stone unturned, we gotta find them!" Jason yelled through the storm.

"Stones? What stones? There's nothing but snow and ice here!" Tiny noticed the trees bent down under mounds of snow. "There's been an avalanche here!" Tiny waved excitedly at the other two. "Quick, Mark and Princess must be buried alive!"

They all began digging frantically when Keyop uncovered Mark's cell phone.

"He's here! He's here!" He shouted to the others.

"Hold on, short stuff…" Jason noticed two large holes dug into the snow, not far from each other. "I think they're still alive!"

_If I were you, Mark, where would I go?_ He grasped his chin and scanned the horizon. At the very edge, he noticed part of a cabin, half covered in snow. "THAT'S IT!" He tore off toward the cabin. The other two followed.

They forced their way into the cabin. Mark and Princess were cuddled up together on the couch.

"Well, don't you two look cozy…" Jason smiled sarcastically at the couple. He leaned an arm against the doorway.

They looked surprised to see their comrades and separated from each other immediately.

"What took you so long?" Mark returned Jasons' sarcastic grin. _It's so good to see them. I was beginning to feel like we'd never see them again._

"Have you two had fun here without us?" Keyop crossed his arms in disgust and pointed his nose into the air.

"Oh, loads…we got stuck in the storm and tossed around in an avalanche…you should try it." Princess smirked at the miffed little bird.

"No thanks, we were too busy kicking Spectra butt…without you!" Keyop made kicking and punching motions to illustrate.

"They hit the wedding, huh?" Mark questioned his second.

"Yeah, nothing we couldn't handle, though, Oren and Diane are safe…and the wedding has been postponed." Jason replied

Tiny rubbed his stomach. " Hey, I wonder what they're going to do with all of that leftover food?"

"Oh Tiny!" The other four teammates scolded him in unison.

"C'mon, let's get back to the Phoenix and go home, we're starved, we haven't eaten since yesterday…" Mark stood up and motioned for them all to leave, and put his arm around the Swan.

His new tenderness with her didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Well, Tiny says there's plenty to eat at the reception…I guess we can't let it go to waste…" Princess glanced over and winked to Tiny.

"My thoughts exactly…" Tiny said as he followed them out of the cabin.


End file.
